customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Wect Vs. Ji
Arena information Arena:'' Superhero Arena '''Time of Day:' ''Night : Combatants *Ji *Tom Wect Battle :AtahiNuma 19:41, October 15, 2009 (UTC) : Ji enters the superhero arena. He look's around, says nothing...Swish! with increadible speed he engraves "Wect" into the arena floor. --Mind Lord 22:51, October 16, 2009 (UTC): Tom Wect enters the arena and acknowledges the challenge. He moves to the side of the arena opposite to Ji. He draws his Katarna. :--AtahiNuma 00:00, October 17, 2009 (UTC)Ji bows respectfully and draws his chinese broad swords. --Mind Lord 06:02, October 17, 2009 (UTC): Tom uses his ability to change his own gravity, allowing him to float into the air. --AtahiNuma 21:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Ji Activates his energy absorption power and waits for Wect's move. --Mind Lord 02:07, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Tom uses his ability to fly at high speed at Ji, swords primed. --AtahiNuma 02:13, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Ji swings the flats of his swords at Tom's sword points, absorbing the impact. --Mind Lord 06:22, November 3, 2009 (UTC)Tom's power falters, returning his gravity to normal.Tom rolls onto the ground behind Ji to recover! Tom uses his ability to increase the gravity of Ji so that he experiences the gravity 5 times that of planet earth. --AtahiNuma 23:21, November 3, 2009 (UTC)Ji uses the kinetic energy (recently absorbed) to launch himself out of the gravity feild. (--Mind Lord 04:42, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Wrong preception of Tom's power. Technically an illegal move. Play on.) --Mind Lord 04:42, November 4, 2009 (UTC)Tom becomes tired from creating an extremly powerfull gravity well. Tom places his sword in his belt and draws his assault rifle. --AtahiNuma 05:06, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Ji assumes a martial arts battle stance and looks around to try to find a way out of being turned into walking swiss cheese. (Sorry about the illegal move. Didn't quite understand what Tom was doing.) --Mind Lord 05:24, November 4, 2009 (UTC)Tom fires his rifle at Ji, hoping Ji doesn't absorb the impact of the bullets to power himself up (hint, hint) --AtahiNuma 05:30, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Ji absorbs the impact but does not do anything, he has something planned (''hint, hint) --AtahiNuma 05:30, November 4, 2009 (UTC) (rotfl with the hint hint.) --Mind Lord 05:38, November 4, 2009 (UTC)Tom uses his power to create alter the gravity associated with his matter to create a reverse gravity well. (instead of objects being attracted to him, objects are forced away.) --AtahiNuma 05:47, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Ji ponders the situation. Then he uses the impact energy of the rifle and channels all that energy out of his index and middle fingers. Concentrating the energy into a high-speed, high-powered beam, he fires it at Tom Wect. (I am 99.9% sure that energy is not effected by gravity, but I may be mistaken. Please let me know if I am.) --Mind Lord 05:54, November 4, 2009 (UTC)(Everything is affected by gravity. It is an extremly mysterious force that not many scientists can explain thoroughly. Pure energy is possibly different however.) Tom is hit by the energy beam. The overload of power is too much for Tom. Tom is defeated. --AtahiNuma 05:57, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Ji walks over to Tom Wect and helps him up. "You are a very skilled and honorable opponent." Ji remarks. He bows to Tom respectfully. Awards Ji Tom Wect *Second Place isn't that bad... *Actions Speak Louder Than Words Honorary Leveling Skill: 6 Cognition: 5 Power Level: 6 Category:Battles Category:Mind Lord Category:AtahiNuma